AT Chapter 14
Tensei - Chapter 14 ' ' (Alaine) “UNLOCK, LIMITER 5! ' ' NOW, WARRIORS OF THE FIREBREED, BEGIN OUR GLORIOUS HUNT!” ' ' The snapping and crashing of branches erupted from the area above the massive Mosquito host. From the very front to the very back, dozens of large branches began to fall upon them. ' ' Perched upon each of these branches were a cluster of warriors, bathed in a blue aura very similar to that of what was currently bursting out from Alaine herself. The very energy pulsated through the air and drove the Mosquito horde into a panic. ' ' This was simply something they had not expected or even considered. In their blindness, they had assumed that the only enemy was the one before them. But they held no caution fully ignoring the fact that their opponent was a total unknown that had eliminated a host of Mosquitoes. ' ' They did not even halt to consider the fact that the ‘creature’ before them hadn’t been alone. How could they really, they were moving to reinforce a ‘certain’ defense to eliminate an enemy horde. But, when they arrived, there was just one person present, and their instincts burned into their brain that it was dangerous. This led to them making this grave mistake. They were made aware that their reports, that there were hundreds of creatures, were true. ' ' They had just passed it to the backs of their minds since it was also reported that they were running into the forest. ' ' In reality, they were getting out of sight to climb the trees in the surrounding area. ' ' This was what the remaining Mosquitoes had realized all too late. They had no reason to run, they were planning in the case of enemy reinforcements. The last few Mosquitoes realized that they were playing along to these creatures tunes the entire time. ' ' But it was too late, this information died with them and their massive horde who was guaranteed an easy hunt of creatures that were running away ran straight into the trap. ' ' Now, Alaine stands head first before the horde, with half of her limiters that restrict her full power unlocked. ' ' The limiters are the result of the interference of this world’s deity. Despite the resistance of the dying deity of Aristocles’ world, the fact remained the power between a dying ‘god’ and a ‘god’ with millions of lives under it is distinct. The fact they weren’t destroyed was sheer fortune. ' ' These limiters can be considered ‘dams’ in a sense. Each one stands to block a percentage of their power. Not just Alaine and Aren, but each of the firebreed. The power and potential of the firebreed is such that the original source of power is under a lock and key. While they themselves live free, to free themselves of each limiter is to pay a great cost while meeting difficult restrictions. The bodies of each of them is not fully able to handle this power. ' ' Since the world gave such interference, they were born with very small bodies, only about a foot in height, their abilities that they would have normally started with sealed. Their very memories of these abilities are blurred and difficult to recall, though for Alaine and Aren, through the guidance of the essence of Aristocles within them, they are able to decipher and resist this problem. ' ' For Aren, he is aware of the resulting abilities and powers of seven of his limiters, while Alaine is only aware of the first five. The rest remain a total mystery to them. ' ' The only points they are aware of is the fact that when a limiter is released, they will regain certain powers they would have normally had, they would regain knowledge, they would regain various abilities and influence from the influence of Aristocles. With each limiter released, they would revert closer and closer to their original forms they would have taken if everything went to Aristocles’ designs. ' ' As it was explained, each limiter is a dam for their powers and abilities, with each limiter, the amount of power regained is increased by a great amount more than the last. As an example, each dam cuts down the flow of a river, by the time it reaches the end, the flow is that of a drop of water running down a glass. ' ' And this, ' ' This very situation, ' ' Alaine has released, ' ' Not one, two, three, or four limiters, ' ' She’s released her fifth limiter. ' ' She currently wields the power of five released limiters. ' ' Though, the strain on her body. will. be. severe. ' ' As the branches began to fall, the bodies of the firebreed warriors overhead began to change. ' ' Their bodies began to grown to nearly twice their size, their armor growing along with them, but, far more covering and powerful than before. ' ' From their arms, grew blades, spears, and various other weapons. ' ' Their helms became sleek, resembling something similar to that Aren possesses. ' ' Their armor turns a deep sapphire blue, each warrior sporting a different set, each unique in their own way. ' ' This was what was sealed behind Alaine’s fifth limiter, a portion of the true strength of her warriors. Not all of Alaine and Aren’s gates were merely for their own benefit, given the situation, certain gates could affect the environment, their opponent, or various other elements. ' ' For Alaine, the Queen of the firebreed and wielder of the title of their Matriarch, she was blessed with the seals to the firebreed. ' ' Now, the hunt begins. ' ' Within an instant, each of the firebreed warriors had departed from their branches, their weapons in hand. ' ' Given the confusion, the Mosquito host had long since broken off it’s charge, with only several Mosquitoes and two Horseflies continuing towards Alaine. It was in that instant, that Alaine vanished, the branch she was perched upon breaking with a loud cracking sound. ' ' In an instant, dozens of Mosquitoes began falling to the ground. ' ' There Alaine stood, standing upon a Horsefly, glaring down upon the Mosquito horde. ' ' (Alaine) “You pathetic creatures dare to hunt my children. ' ' You DARE, to seek my children’s harm. ' ' YOU DARE TO THREATEN OUR VERY EXISTENCE. ' ' NOW, IT IS YOU WHO SHALL STAND HUNTED, PERISH BENEATH OUR HEEL AND BECOME OUR NOURISHMENT! ' ' FIREBREED, DESTROY THEM!” ' ' With a thunderous roar, the warriors began to meet with their targets. Dozens of Mosquitoes began to drop within seconds. The branches making contact as well proceeded to destroy all semblance of unity as the chaos of battle erupted around them in an instant. ' ' The hunters, had become the hunted. ' ' A host of thousands of Mosquitoes, was destroyed in less than five minutes, the ground littered with the fallen. ' ' To someone watching on the sidelines, one would assume that the firebreed’s power far outweighed that of the Mosquito horde. This, however, was not the case. The situation was quite dire should Alaine had not removed the fifth limiter and vastly increased the firebreed’s fighting potential. ' ' Without weapons, the warriors would have had a difficult time dealing wounds deep enough to cause the Mosquitoes fatal harm, as well as the size and speed gained allowed them to jump target to target. ' ' Needless to say, this strategy would have been literal suicide had the terrain or abilities available been even the slightest different. ' ' Even if Aren himself had remained standing, the result of fighting a ground to air battle against a near 6-1 odds would have seen the death of dozens of warriors. ' ' When Alaine set forth and fought the initial hive alone, it was so that the warriors could use the time and distraction to position themselves within the branches above. ' ' There was no guarantee that the Mosquitoes would not fly higher or see the warriors above, it was simply a gamble combined with the fact that the Mosquitoes tended to maintain a certain height. Based off of that, Macremore and Selena determined that using falling branches, they would be able to destroy the order of Mosquito’s host. ' ' It was Alaine who informed them of the fifth limiter and it’s potential. Using this, they determined that Alaine would stand where the hive stood. Given the simple processing power of Mosquitoes, it would be possible that they would assume she was the only present foe and charge at her with their full numbers. ' ' After they closed the distance, the warriors spread upon the branches would fell the branches the instant Alaine released the fourth limiter, which connects the souls of the warriors to Alaine. This was so that once Alaine made the preparations to release the fifth limiter, they would already be right on top of the Mosquito horde, ready to attack. ' ' The initial strike from Alaine alone slaughtered nearly 150 Mosquitoes before the warriors had even met their first target. ' ' Of course, Alaine’s participation in this engagement was rather light. After her first attack, she retreated to a branch and began assisting any warrior that was at any risk of falling. The blue aura bursting out of her provided the warriors with a near endless supply of stamina while providing each of them with a sense of the battlefield’s current state. ' ' Through the entire engagement, thanks to Alaine’s defense against falling warriors, there wasn’t a single casualty. ' ' Through the state of panic, a presumable 50 to 100 Mosquitoes had managed to retreat from at least 3,000. ' ' As the warriors returned to the ground, their armor turned red again and the great suits of armor began to crumble. While they retained their size, their weapons and armor crumbled. ' ' The reason for this was Alaine. ' ' As the warriors looked over at her, her condition was frightening. ' ' Standing before the warriors, Alaine was deteriorating. ' ' Visage returned to the usual red color for only a moment before that too began to fade. Her dress began to fall to pieces forming a pile of dust around her. ' ' As she fell to her knees, her body seemed as if it was withering away. ' ' (Alaine) “Hah… It would seem… that the fifth limiter is simply too… much for me to release… but as long as my children are all safe… I am glad.” ' ' Saying this, Alaine fell to the ground. ' ' (Random Warriors) “QUICKLY, GET LADY ALAINE TO SIR AREN, HE MUST KNOW OF SOME WAY TO HELP HER! HURRY, SHE’S GOING TO DIE!” ' ' Tensei - Chapter 14 End